


La cantidad justa de palabras

by kingofthedumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, en serio es corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero no dijo nada de esto, porque de la misma manera que a veces no había suficientes palabras para describir lo que sentía, a veces había demasiadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cantidad justa de palabras

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto por puro y duro capricho, nada más
> 
> fue corregido por la asombrosa [dids](http://didsw.tumblr.com/), muchísimas gracias por la ayuda

Estaban en el patio trasero de Oikawa, el mismo lugar en que incontables veces habían jugado de niños. Pero en ese momento no se sentía como un bosque encantado en el que peleaban ogros y salvaban princesas, o la superficie de Marte donde habían descubierto un poblado de aliens verdes que reclamaban a Oikawa como su rey.

Iwaizumi no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara. No podía ni abrir los ojos. No después de decir lo que había dicho. No mientras se gritaba internamente por haberle dicho a Oikawa lo que sentía, aún cuando se había prometido no decir nada.

Podía sentir el miedo subir desde su estómago, formando un nudo en su garganta. Sabía que sus manos estaban temblando, metidas en sus bolsillos para que Oikawa no pudiera verlas. Pero aún así, en medio de la ansiedad y la duda, había un rayo de esperanza. Oikawa no había dicho nada desde que Iwaizumi había dejado de hablar. No había manera de saber lo que pensaba o cómo se sentía.

Mientras se decía eso a sí mismo, principalmente para no entrar en pánico, escuchó a Oikawa moverse hacia él. Iwaizumi abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al chico lanzarse hacia él, los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo.

Iwaizumi pudo sentir el aliento de Oikawa contra su cuello, de la misma manera que lo había sentido todas esas veces en que habían compartido una cama cuando eran pequeños. Podía sentir el corazón de Oikawa latir contra él, igual que todas las veces que celebraban un partido ganado con un abrazo. Podía oler el jabón de rosas que Oikawa insistía en usar, porque le gustaba a las chicas, y del que él se burlaba continuamente aunque le gustase tanto como a ellas.

Empezó a preguntarse cómo sería salir con Oikawa. Si sus manos serían tan cálidas al caminar juntos como las había imaginado. Si sus labios serían suaves contra los suyos. Si sus cuerpos encajarían de la misma manera en que lo hacían en ese momento, llegado el momento en que dieran un paso más.

Aún cuando no creía en cosas como el destino, Iwaizumi sabía desde hace tiempo que estaba hecho para Oikawa, de la misma manera que los pájaros estaban hechos para volar en el cielo. Lo supo desde el momento que se dio cuenta lo mucho que le molestaban las confesiones que Oikawa recibía. Lo supo desde que golpeo aquel primer ataque que su amigo había armado especialmente para él. Lo supo desde el momento que vio la sonrisa de Oikawa cuando ese mismo ataque le dio un punto a su equipo.

Pero no dijo nada de esto, porque de la misma manera que a veces no había suficientes palabras para describir lo que sentía, a veces había demasiadas.

Fue Oikawa quien, con un susurro que hizo que Iwaizumi se sintiera cálido en medio invierno, y con la cantidad justa de palabras, finalmente dijo lo que ambos sentían:

-Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les gustase tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo!!
> 
> este es mi primer trabajo después de mucho tiempo así que si tienen algún comentario no duden en hacerlo tanto acá como en mi [tumblr](http://kingofthedumpster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> muchas gracias!! :D


End file.
